Ren Zel dea'Judan
Ren Zel dea'Judan Clan Obrelt, lifemate to Anthora of Clan Korval Descriptions *Brown hair, brown eyes, golden skin Changeling *Liaden, but born and raised on Casia, to Clan Obrelt *likes the winter soup served on Casiaport, near Pilot’s Guild HallI Dare, Liad, Jelaza Kazone / ch 33 audible *Fist class pilot, 5 hours short of Master Master (might have achieved Master by now)I Dare, Liad, Jelaza Kazone / ch 33 audible *Dramliza -- he can see and manipulate the golden threads that connect everything; the most dangerous dramliza in the galaxy *Lifemate to Anthora yos'GalanI Dare, Liad, Jelaza Kazone / ch 33 audible *With help from cat Merlin, he helped Anthora escape from DOI's dramliza box at the Council of Clans.I DARE: Liad: Solcintra *Pilot / first mate on Dutiful Passage *works on Weather Task Force on Surebleak with meteorologist Ichliad Brunner *His backstory is conveyed in Changeling and Kin Ties (see The Books (and other stories)) Korval Kin through Anthora yos'Galan, his lifemate *Anthora’s twin babies, born circa SY 1392: **Shindi yos'Galan, daughter **Mik yos'Galan, son *Shan yos'Galan, Anthora’s brother *Priscilla, Shan’s lifemate *Padi, Shan’s daughter *Nova yos'Galan, Anthora’s sister *Syl Vor, Nova’s son *Val Con yos'Phelium, Anthora’s cousin/ brother *Miri, sister by marriage to Val Con *Talizea, niece/cousin, Val Con and Miri’s daughter *Kareen yos'Phelium, Anthora’s aunt *Pat Rin yos'Phelium, Anthora’s cousin *Inas Bhar / Natesa, Pat Rin’s lifemate *Quin yos'Phelium, Pat Rin’s son *Luken bel'Tarda, Pat Rin’s foster father *Gordon Arbuthnot, Anthora’s cousin thru her mother Anne Davis Born to Clan Obrelt *Obrelt is on Casia, a clan of shopkeepers, business managers "Into Clan Obrelt, then, in the last relumna of the year called Mitra, a boychild was born. He was called Ren Zel, after the grandfather who had first taken employ in a shop and thus found the clan its destiny, and he was a normal enough child of the House at fist, second and third counting. He was quick with his numbers, which pleased Aunt Chane, and had a tidy, quiet way about him, which Uncle Arn Eld noted and approved. No relative was fond enough to proclaim him a beauty, though all allowed him to be neatly made and of good countenance. His hair and eyes were brown; his skin a rich, unblemished gold." His Aunt Chane suspects that he could be a Pilot and brings him to Pilot' Hall in Casiaport to be tested. Afterward she reports to the Delm: "The Master Pilot allows me to know that our Ren Zel is more than a step out of the common way, in her experience of pilot-candidates." "Ren Zel achieved his first class piloting license on the nineteenth anniversary of his Name Day." He works hard as a pilot-to-hire to pay back the debt of his training costs. Spoilers from Changeling below: Spoilers Then his Delm decides that he should contract-marry Elsu Meriandra, a fist class pilot of Clan Jabun. Right after the wedding night Ren Zel and Elsu start for a pleasure flight that ends in a tragic accident, leaving Elsu dead and Ren Zel injured. Clan Jabun demands Ren Zel's death as Balance. He is cast out and declared dead. For one relumma Ren Zel flies for the terran Gromit Company intra-system until Jabun tries to kill him in earnest. When Shan yos'Galan finds him he hires him as crew on the Dutiful Passage. see also Changeling Later lifemates Anthora yos'Galan and helps her against The Department of the Interior. References Category:Characters Category:Liaden Category:Clan Korval